


Family

by direneed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon, Child Starks, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Underage Smoking, Wedding, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Stark sibling love, (plus Theon), with some ficlets/oneshots about particular pairs of the siblings and their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb and Arya

**Author's Note:**

> Some aspects of the oneshots/ficlets will be canon, and some will be modernized Westeros (mostly based off of England, but the parts I can't find for England I will be using their American counterparts) that I'll be working on building as I go along with the modern oneshots. Some of the modern oneshots (mostly the ones relating to Sansa/Theon), I plan on turning into a story once I'm finished with this. It's all George R.R. Martins. And I just really want to get my hands on a copy of A Song of Fire and Ice. Criticism is welcome, and a reliable beta is even more welcomed! Also, I haven't posted anything on here in ages, so if the formatting of things looks weird, I will do my best to catch the mistakes and fix them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb scolds his sister for her shenanigans at the king's feast at the very beginning of the series. Mentions of Cersei, Robert, Joffrey, Sansa, and Catelyn.

“Let me go!!” hollered the youngest Stark girl as her older brother picked her up from the feast. “It was just a bit of fun.” She whined at her oldest brother. Robb smirked slightly as he set his sister down on a small bench right outside the feast hall. “You and Mother never let me have any fun.” she pouted and Robb’s smirk turned into a full blown grin as he patted his sister’s head affectionately.

“You can have all the fun you want, just don’t do it while the king and queen are here.” Robb told her as he knelt to be face to face with her. “Flick food at Sansa at the next dinner when it’s just us.” He suggested. She crossed her arms. “What were you thinking anyway?”

“She turns so ridiculous whenever she sees or thinks about Joffrey. He doesn’t like her you know. I can tell.” Arya told him matter-of-factly. Robb nodded. “So every time she started acting ridiculous and Joffrey was watching I would flick food at her. As punishment.” Robb rolled his eyes at his little sister’s logic.

“If that made sense, you would be covered in food just about every night at dinner. Not by me of course, but Bran and Rickon and possibly Theon if he was feeling particularly immature.” Robb commented. Arya looked horror struck at the idea. “See? Doesn’t sound so great when it’s you on the receiving end of a fork does it?”

“No…” she mumbled ruefully. “I’ll be good I guess. Can I go back in?”

“No. Go to bed.”

“But—“

“No.” Robb replied. “Now, do I have to escort you back to your room or will you go back yourself?”

“I can go myself…” she pouted as she began to turn around. Robb kissed his little sister on the forehead before standing back up again.

“Good. Be sure to apologize to Sansa tomorrow.”

“Oh—kaay.”

“Good night little sister.” Robb said as he turned back around into the feast hall.

“Good night.”


	2. Jon and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb meets Jon while he's on leave. First of my modern AU storyline for this series.

“I’m home.” Jon called through the house as he walked in. “Hello?” Jon asked again as he walked further into the house, attempting to balance his uniform which was in a hanging bag to keep from wrinkling as well as a duffel bag balanced on his shoulder. He closed the front door with his foot behind him and dropped his duffel bag, and then hanging the uniform behind him on the coat rack. He was finally greeted by his older brother, Robb.

“Corporal Snow.” Robb greeted as he hugged his half-brother. “How long are you home for?” he asked as he let go.

“Just the week. I wanted to surprise Arya for the father-daughter dance. She was texting me about it, and was disappointed that Father—“ Jon said uneasily. He looked at Robb, a twinge of jealousy on the slightly older man’s face. Arya had just started high school, and in an attempt to abate the current research, the school had decided to implement various familial activities to help the transition into high school better, hoping it would improve behavior and grades, at least that’s what the email Arya had forwarded to him had said. “Did you want to…?” Robb shook his head, his face changed to a smile.

“It’s okay. I know it’s been hard for you to be really part of the family, especially since Father died. Besides, I get to see Arya every day. And she’ll get to show off to her friends about having a half-brother in the Royal Air Force.” Robb covered quickly. “Pick up your stuff and get changed, I’m taking you for drinks.”

\--

The two arrived at a bar in downtown. After the two ordered drinks was when Robb began to pry.

“Met any girls?” he asked Jon. Jon proceeded to half-spit out his drink. “I’ve heard that military girls are easy.”

“What? No. If I had wanted to be bothered about girls I would have gone to Theon.” Jon replied, taking a long drink of his beer. “Or worse, I would have gone and stayed with my Mother.” Robb’s interest perked at this comment. “She’s been hassling me about getting married.” Jon elaborated. Robb nodded, considering him and his mother had been having similar conversations since he was finishing university in the next year or so. At her urgings, he had studied political science in an attempt to get into politics like his Father, and with the way his mother talked, it sounded like she had ambitions for him to become prime minister much like his father had. Sometimes he wished he could have been like Jon, who after their father had died, had finished off school and then went off to the Royal Air Force to help pay for his schooling. He had not received much of an inheritance when their Father died, but what he did receive all went to his mother, and he still sent her money to help supplement her income. Jon was such a good son it was disgusting at times.

“Its okay, my mother and I have been having similar conversations.” Robb confided. “She’s keener on me being the next prime minister though. I’m tempted to just jump ship when I’m done with university and go hide in the Air Force. I think I’d be a better officer then politician anyway.” Jon shrugged.

“Better than some of the officers I’ve dealt with anyway.” He told his brother, not really sure how he would like being in the same military as his older brother. “You should do it if you’re serious.” Robb shrugged.

“I still have a year to decide. Think you’ll come for graduation?” Robb asked, and Jon was surprised he asked so casually.

“Sure. If you want me there I’ll come.” Jon told Robb. Robb smirked.

“Maybe I want to brag about my brother too.”


	3. Robb and Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gives Sansa away at her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the modern Westeros AU I started. It's pretty much the same plot as canon except modernized, so not as much murder and death, but I'll be working out the kinks for the modernized version as I write. This is where I'm introducing the Sansa/Theon pairing I have planned. When I'm done writing this, I'll start a story using the handfuls of oneshots from this series (there will be some edits of course). Comments and criticism are appreciated, and a beta would be even better!

“You look lovely.” Robb told his sister who was applying make-up in a vanity mirror, in her wedding dress. “But I still can’t believe you’re marrying him.” Sansa shot her brother a dirty look in her vanity mirror.

“I’ve been through two marriages already, I know this one will work. He’s ch—different…” Sansa trailed off, choosing her words carefully. “There are worse men you know.”

“I know, but him?” Robb asked again, and he sat next to his sister. “You know what his father did after Father was assassinated. He dragged our family name through the dirt, had Rickon and Bran kidnapped and—“ Sansa turned and faced him this time.

“You know what else he did? When the Boltons turned around and did the same thing to him? And when his actual father refused to help him? He told me he realized who his true father was. Our father. And after what Ramsey did to me, and what he did to save me we have something that can’t be broken.” Sansa told her brother angrily. Robb took her hand in his and looked at her.

“You can have that still and not be married to him. You’re going to regret this. You’re not going to be able to have children…” Robb trailed off uneasily and Sansa took her hands from his. He knew he had done enough to redeem himself, but regardless, Robb would rather throw himself off a bridge then even consider the idea of his sister marrying the man who had done so much to betray their family.

“He’s doing this so that he can be your brother as well.” Sansa said to Robb as she got up and took a sip from a water bottle in a way that wouldn’t ruin her makeup. “He wants to make things right with you Robb. Please just let him.” She said to her brother as she slipped on the silver heels that she was to wear during the ceremony. “If you’re so against this, then why did you give him permission to marry me?” she asked him. Robb bent slightly in front of the vanity mirror to adjust his tie before he walked back towards Sansa who was standing in front of the dressing room door.

“I don’t have much choice do I? It’s not like the way it was hundreds of years ago. As the head of the family now, I can’t just make you marry anyone. It’s your life Sansa. Make your own choices. You know we’ll be here for you no matter what.” Robb told her as he took her arm. Sansa slipped her arm into his and smiled weakly at him. The Starks were old fashioned for sure, but to hear her brother say that it made her happier then she could say. As they arrived at the entrance to the sanctuary of the church, they heard the music play and the ushers opened the doors, and the whole chapel looking down at them as they slowly made their way down the aisle, a little cousin of Jon’s from his mother’s family throwing flower petals in front of them and Rickon carrying the rings behind them.

Once they got to the front of the church, Robb put her hand in Theon’s and kissed her on the forehead before he took his place beside Jon in the front pew on the bride’s side of the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't positive about how to end it, especially since throughout these one shots anyway, I mainly just want dialogue between the two particular characters in that one oneshot.


	4. Theon and Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Westeros AU, the night Sansa and Theon escape from the Boltons. Reek is actually adorable and sweet when he isn't cowering in a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the idea that initially inspired my wanting to do Sansa/Theon. Also, due to some of the things implied in this chapter, I raised the rating.

“No!!” Theon screamed into the darkness, and shot up from his sleep. He looked around, half crazed because of his nightmare, trying to gain his bearings. He wasn’t in the kennels at the Bolton mansion, formerly his childhood home the Stark mansion, but in a grungy dark motel room in one of the room’s two queen beds. He looked to the other bed when he heard stirring. He remembered where he was when he saw the florescent light of the motel sign blink through the window. He had escaped, with Sansa, and had the broken leg to prove it. He felt a soft hand on his hair and he laid back down in the bed as it gently guided him back to the pillow. He heard himself whimper. He wasn’t Reek anymore, but there was still enough of Reek in him that he was uncomfortable with the thought of anyone touching him. Whenever Ramsey would touch him, it always ended up hurting sooner or later, despite the fact that there were times that Ramsey was genuinely affectionate, if he was considered “good” enough.

“Shh. Shh. Theon it’s okay. We aren’t there anymore.” He heard a feminine voice tell him as it stroked his hair. In the dark, he saw the bright white of the cast on Sansa Stark’s other arm. “Go back to sleep okay?” The way she touched him, it brought back memories of his mother from when he was very young. He would have nightmares, and his mother would come to his room and sit with him until he would fall back asleep. His father always hated the idea, but his mother, the gentle woman she was, would insist that he was still at an age where he needed her to do that. She would stop when she felt he was old enough to handle his nightmares on his own, she would say.

“How did you do that?” Theon asked her quietly.

“Do what?” she replied as she sat back down on the bed across from Theon’s and looked at him in the darkness.

“Calm me down so quickly.” He replied. She smiled half-heartedly.

“Rickon had nightmares a lot when he was younger. My room was right next to his remember? If I heard him scream, I would go into the room and sit with him. It got to a point where Mother and Father would just let me handle it if he had a nightmare.” Sansa replied. Theon smiled ruefully in the darkness.

“Glad to know I’ve turned into a little boy again.” Theon commented. Sansa shook her head.

“You aren’t. You’ve had a rough year Theon. You’re going to have nightmares.” Sansa told him bluntly. Theon peered at her in the darkness.

“Have you had any nightmares?” he asked her.

“Sometimes…” Sansa mumbled, more to herself then Theon. Sansa had been through a lot too throughout the past few years. She had been present the day her father, Prime Minister Eddard Stark, had been murdered. “But they don’t bother me anymore.” She told him. Theon frowned. Had Sansa really grown up that quickly? “Just go back to sleep.” She told him. There was another instance of Reek, as well as, perhaps, old Theon for a moment as Theon held open the blankets for Sansa. “What are you doing?” she asked him as he beckoned to her.

“It’ll help me sleep better.” Theon told her. “You’re also right next to the door. If Ramsey Bolton finds us now, I want to protect you. Besides…” he smiled grimly as he looked down at where his penis had once been. “…it’s not like I can actually do anything. It’ll give me a chance to protect someone for the first time in a year.” _‘…make me feel like a man at least for a night too.’_ He mentally added, but didn’t say it to her directly. She rolled her eyes and crawled in beside him. He put his arms around her. He wasn’t as strong as he was, but she did feel protected for the first time in a while as she felt her eye lids droop and Theon curled around her, his face in her hair as he carefully tried not to scratch her bare leg with his leg cast.

\--

The next morning, Sansa woke up with Theon’s arms still wrapped tightly around her. As she attempted to wiggle free, the grip tightened in an almost playful fashion.

“Nooooo--!!” Theon whined sleepily and Reek-like as she tried to get up and she attempted to move his arms away. She knew there was an animalistic, dog-like part of Theon that wasn’t going to go away after the year he had spent with Ramsey. Reek/Theon was cute when he wasn’t cowering in a corner, and when he was loyal when he wanted to be, rather than when it was beaten out of him.


	5. Sansa and Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya apologizes to Sansa the morning after the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked to my very first ficlet of Robb and Arya. Set right after the feast in the pilot so canon.

The morning after the feast, Arya knocked on her older sister’s door reluctantly. She mainly was doing what Robb said to please him. Out of all of her brothers (and Theon, because she had to admit that’s what he pretty much was), she didn’t necessarily have a hard time getting along with him, but she did love him in a way that a little sister loves her older brother. A lot, but still begrudgingly at times, despite the fact that most of the time all he did was boss her around and make sure she did whatever Mother and Father told her to. She smiled meekly at Sansa when the older girl opened the door.

“What do you want?” Sansa asked her little sister shortly, obviously still upset about what she had been doing at the feast the night before.

“Robb told me last night I should come apologize.” Arya told her sister. “So, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, and if it makes you feel better you can flick food at me at dinner once the king and queen are gone. You just get so ridiculous whenever Joffrey is mentioned, I think it’s stupid.” Sansa gave her little sister a look.

“If you’re here to apologize, you aren’t doing a good job of it. Joffrey is going to be my husband one day Arya, accept it.” Sansa replied as she prepared to close the door on Sansa, only to have Arya stick her foot in the door. “What are you doing?” she asked Arya.

“Trying to get you to accept my apology. I mean it Sansa! I hate your choice in boys, but I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt.” Arya replied, and Sansa showed a thinly veiled look of shock, that softened her eyes toward her sister ever so slightly. She opened the door wider and tried to hide her pleasure at her sister’s words.

“You sound like Robb. Are you sure he didn’t tell you to say that exactly?” Sansa asked Arya as the younger girl sat directly on her sister’s bed. Arya shook her head.

“No. I know I may be your little sister, but when it comes to protecting yourself you don’t know anything.” Arya replied. “I have to help Robb, Jon, and Theon protect you.” Sansa bit back a laugh.

“Really? And where exactly have you received this training?” she asked Arya. Arya shot her a mischievous grin.

“Jon’s been showing me how to fight. But you have to swear not to tell Mother. She would kill him.” Arya told her sister and Sansa shrugged. She knew Arya and she knew her half-brother. Sadly, she knew that the both of them would get caught sooner or later by Catelyn. The older woman had a gods given talent for being able to sniff out when her children were causing trouble.

“I won’t. Just be careful and don’t get hurt.” Sansa ordered and Arya smiled. Sansa took in her sister who was still in her night clothes. “And go back to your room and get ready. Lessons will start soon.” She hugged her little sister, who’s slightly smaller arms wrapped around her back. “And I forgive you. It was just food after all.”

Arya let go and smiled at her sister, scampering back through the bedroom door.


	6. Jon and Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya asks Jon to come with her to the father-daughter dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Westeros AU for this chapter. I think most of this is going to turn out to be modern Westeros, but I think I'll keep the Robb and Arya and Sansa and Arya ficlets that I've already written. Linked to the chapter about Robb and Jon. Also, part of the reason I've been able to update so much is because I've been off today and I live in the middle of nowhere.

Jon and Arya were close for half-siblings. He taught her how to fight, shoot a bow and arrow, fence, even had gone airsofting with her a couple times. He was the one who taught her how to do all the boyish things, because Robb had told her no, and since Theon and Robb were basically the same person, Theon had (reluctantly) told her no too. So when he entered into the Royal Air Force, and started his military training, he received letters from the younger girl daily. He knew which girls picked on her for being a tomboy, which boys she had a crush on, and all the things a girl in the early grades of high school would talk about. It had been like this ever since they lost their father, and he figured part of the reason why Catelyn kept him around was because Arya would be upset otherwise. It was one day during his technical school training when he received a text message from Arya.

_Frm: Arya_

_Date: August 15th; 9:10 AM_

_“The school is having some father-daughter dance. Say it’ll help promote our attitudes and grades if we have strong connections with our parents. :[ Shame I have no one to go with…”_

He looked at his phone sadly and quickly sent a message back to her before he headed into his next few hours of training.

_To: Arya_

_Date: August 15th; 9:12 AM_

_What about Robb?_

He turned his phone off and the class began.

\--

Once he got back to his dorm room however, he was greeted by another text message.

_Frm: Arya_

_Date: August 15th; 9:14 AM_

_Robb didn’t do anything for me after Father died. Why should I go with him? It’d be more fun to go with you. ;(_

Jon sighed, if that was one thing he and Robb had a hard time with, it was the younger siblings. The two boys were close to the same age, and generally the younger ones either picked one or the other of them. For Jon, usually the two of the younger siblings he got along the most with were Bran and Arya, but especially Arya.

_To: Arya_

_Date: August 15th; 12:19 PM_

_I suppose I could go with you, just let me request the leave. I’m not making any promises though, but I’ll try. If I can’t make it, just have Robb take you. I know he’d appreciate it._

The next came and Jon could feel the happiness radiating from his phone screen.

_Frm: Arya_

_Date: August 15th; 12:22 PM_

_:D_


	7. Sansa and Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12-year-old Sansa comforts five-year-old Rickon.

Twelve-year-old Sansa was the first in the house to hear the scream of her youngest brother. Her room was right next to his. She got out of bed and her socks hit the wooden floor of her room as she hurriedly left her room. Her mother and father would have heard him too, and she assumed would be hurrying out of their room shortly, but as someone who also had nightmares, she knew those minutes between when you woke up and your parents came were the longest. She opened the door to her youngest brother’s room and saw him sitting straight up in the dark. She sat next to him on the bed and put her arm around him. Rickon whimpered.

“Shh. Shh. Rickon it’s just me.” Sansa told him and hugged him. “It’s just a bad dream.” Rickon clung to his oldest sister.

“Sansa. Sansa. It was just awful.” Rickon told his sister. The girl hugged him close and rocked slightly back and forth. “I saw Father—he—he—“ Rickon burst into sobs and Sansa continued to shush him gently.

“No one is going to die Rickon.” Sansa cooed softly and stroked the side of his head. She gently let him go and laid him down back on his bed. “Now, I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep alright? And then when Mother and Father get here, I’ll show you he isn’t dead okay?” He nodded tearfully as she sat on his bed and stroked his hair until he was fast asleep.


	8. Theon and Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the series, both book and television. Arya catches Theon whoring around and Theon exploits her love of blackberry tart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the blackberry tart bit. I also finally have my hands on A Song of Fire and Ice and I am soooooo happy. It'll help me sort out everyone's ages better.

“C’mon! C’mon!” Theon whispered in a hushed voice as he led one of Sansa’s more, prettier handmaidens into his room.

“But sir…” the handmaid said gently as he grabbed her hand and tugged lightly.

“No one can see.” Theon replied and closed the distance between the two of them and nuzzled her neck. Arya watched from around the corner. Theon had been doing this a lot lately, and her parents had been trying to keep a better eye on him. He may not have been her natural born brother, but he had been living with her family since before she was born, so she felt he was as much her brother as Robb. Before the handmaid had a chance to respond further, Theon glanced up and saw Arya peeping around the corner. “Never mind. I have to go. HEY!” Theon shouted at Arya, and ran toward her corner. Startled, the younger girl began sprinting back down the hallway, the older boy quick on her heel. Eventually, he cornered her. “Aren’t you supposed to be at your lessons?” Theon scolded the girl, similar to that of what Robb would do if he caught her doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Mother and Father said you’ve been spending a lot of time with the female servants.” Arya told him. “One of girls told Mother about it.” Theon smirked lightly. “What are you smirking for?” she asked him. “I’m going to tell Mother!” she declared. While her mother was not fond of Theon, she still did treat him better than Jon, and knew she had as much power as her father to punish Theon if she heard of his whoring around with the female servants.

“No you won’t.” Theon replied.

“I will!” she shouted back defiantly.

“Not if I make sure you have a steady supply of blackberry tart.” Theon said with a sneaky grin, and the nine-year-old’s eyes grew wide.

“How?”

The older boy smirked.

“I have my ways.” He said coyly, not mentioning that one of those ways involved a kitchen wench. Arya shook the wide-eyed expression from her face. “Do we have an agreement?” he asked her. She looked unsure. “I’ll even talk to Septa Mordane about letting you practice archery with us tomorrow.” He added casually, and Arya’s eyes shown with joy. Theon wasn’t the greatest human being, and tormented her just as horribly as Jon or Robb would in a brotherly fashion, but he did have a way of talking to women, even older women. He had even flattered himself out of trouble a few times with her mother.

After calculating this, she nodded dumbly at Greyjoy, who smiled affectionately and ruffled her hair. He walked away, leaving a confused young girl behind as he returned to the maid that he was seducing.


	9. Theon and Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad balloons and Arya knows about sex at nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

Rickon gawked at Theon. Usually, the youngest Stark and Theon hardly ever interacted, considering their sixteen year age difference, but tonight, the youngest Stark was openly staring at him from across the dinner table. Ned was working a late night at the police station, and while Catelyn Stark was bringing desert out from the kitchen, so Theon nudged Robb.

“Do you know what that’s about?” Theon asked Robb. Robb shrugged, and cleared his throat, staring down his little brother.

“Rickon, are you okay?” Robb asked Rickon, and Rickon turned to face his oldest brother.

“Arya told me that Theon was a bad guy!!” Rickon exclaimed. Robb gave Theon a look, and Theon rolled his eyes. The girl in question wasn’t there to defend herself, finishing up at a soccer practice which Theon and Robb were supposed to pick her up from after they finished dinner. “She said that your dad did bad stuff—and—and- that you’re here ‘cause Dad thinks you’ll do bad things too.” Rickon explained. Theon shook his head, biting back a laugh. That midget was going to pay.

“And how did you get on that topic?” Theon asked Rickon. Rickon bit his lip.

“…we went into your room…just to see!! Arya said that’s where the monsters hide during the day to sleep.” Rickon said, as if that was a way to defend himself. It was common knowledge in the Stark household that Rickon was convinced of the existence of monsters under his bed, Bran’s bed, and in the closet that they shared, making it nearly impossible for him to stay in his room for a few months. Theon had been one of the ones enlisted to perform this check. “And—and—we found these balloons on your desk.” Theon looked thoughtful for a moment. Balloons…? “Arya said you use the balloons to do bad things.” Rickon finished. Theon cleared his throat, realizing the “balloons” the boy was talking about. Robb bit back a smirk when he figured it out too. “I don’t know how you would.”

“Rickon…did you take any of those balloons?” Theon asked. Rickon nodded, producing a condom still in it’s wrapper from his pocket. Robb burst out laughing, while Theon reached across the table to take the condom from Rickon. It was at that moment, Catelyn Stark appeared from the kitchen, only to see Theon Greyjoy wrestling a condom out of her three-year-old’s hands, her oldest son pounding the table in laughter, and her two other children who were present for dinner looking downright confused. Theon Greyjoy’s resulting punishment was filing paperwork and answering phones at City Hall under Ned’s watchful eye for the next six months.

\--

_After desert…_

Arya was finishing soccer practice when she saw Theon Greyjoy leaning against the door of her oldest brother’s clunky jeep.

_Oh shit…_

“Bad things? Really?” Theon told her and hit the girl upside the head. “How do you even know about that?!”

“Gendry…” the girl said cautiously as she got in the car, referring to the Stark’s pool boy, who was a year older then Robb and six years older then Arya. The two older boys looked at each other.

Someone was going to die…


	10. Jon and Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets annoyed enough by Theon to meet him at a bar. Linked to Jon/Robb and Jon/Arya ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bia, who requested Theon/Jon for one of the chapters. Modern AU. If anyone has any other specific prompts or pairing requests let me know in the comments. I also love the surge of comments I've been getting the past couple days too. :) So keep 'em coming!

After his night out with Robb, Jon had received several butt-hurt texts from Theon, demanding why he wasn’t invited:

Theon: _‘i find out ur in town on FACEBOOK. That hurts Snow. :’(‘_  
Theon: _‘Come drink. U no u want 2.’_  
Theon: _‘i need 2 get u laid. U still a virgin? I thought girls liked men in uniform lol’_  
Theon: _‘BOOZE JAWN’_  
Jon: _‘…no.’_  
Theon: _‘PLEASE’_  
Jon: _‘you’re drunk Theon, go home.’_  
Theon: _‘OMG. How did u no?! LOL’_  
Jon: _‘…where are you?’_  
Theon: _‘:D’_

Jon arrived at a seedy bar downtown, the only reason he went in the first place was because he knew Theon and Sansa had some sort of relationship (Sansa insisted they weren't dating, but Jon knew that Sansa wasn't the type to let men cuddle with her if they weren't her boyfriend, castrated or not), and Sansa would be unhappy to see Greyjoy hurt. He also knew that the slightly older guy had developed a drinking problem since his ‘stay’ with the Boltons. As he entered the bar he was greeted with a tackle.

“JON SNOOOOOOOOOOW!!” Theon sang out as he hugged the man who was an adopted brother to him. Jon rolled his eyes. He had seen Greyjoy drunk before, but regardless of how many times he had seen him drunk, Theon was still mildly entertaining, he had to admit. Also slightly gay, but that was a story for another time. “C’mere I gotta introduce you to someone. C’mon c’mon.” he told Jon and pulled the younger man by his arm. He pulled/yanked him over to a table in one of the more quiet areas of the bar. “This…” he slurred. “Is…is…” he put his arm around the red-head sitting at the table. “’m sorry love, but what’s your name again?” The girl removed his arm from around her shoulders, and he burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. “I seem t've forgot.”

“Ygritte.” The girl said firmly, and she glanced up at Jon from her seat. “Your rather intoxicated friend told me he had a friend in the RAF on leave. I’m in the Marines” She told Jon. He nodded, holding out his hand and sitting across from her.

“Jon Snow.” Jon said to her. Theon grinned as the two shook hands.

“You kids have fun.” He told them as he wandered off to harass someone else.

\---

The next day, Theon woke on the couch, to a rough tongue in his face. His eyes darted open and he was greeted by Lady. He jumped into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands as he did so, feeling the side effects of his hangover. Sansa wandered into the living room of the apartment from the bathroom, and the wolf-dog immediately went to her mistress’ side. She bit back a laugh.

“Jon dropped you off last night. He said he wasn’t sure where you were staying lately. A girl helped him carry you in. Said you introduced them. They seemed to hit it off.” Sansa explained. Theon smiled, and got out his phone.

Theon: _‘You’re welcome Jon Snow. :)’_


	11. Theon and Arya again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon finds out some secrets about his little foster sister. Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have placed the time into the late 2000s for this one (hint: video rental store reference), and the first bit about how Arya saw Lord of the Rings is actually how I first saw it when I was younger. The general idea of this is based off of something that happened between me and a family friend when I was growing up (with the exception of the smoking).

“What are you doing?” Theon asked Arya as he looked behind her on the computer. Arya hurriedly covered the screen. It was Sunday afternoon at the Stark house, and they were waiting on lunch to finish. Arya was eleven and Theon was twenty-one, and apt to tease her just as much as Jon and Robb did on some occasions despite not being related. He glanced at the screen. “Arwen Undomiel dot com? What the hell?” Theon said as he skimmed the website quickly. He remembered that about a month or so ago, Jon had come home from work at the video rental store with a DVD copy of the Lord of the Rings the Return of the King. Sansa had opted out of watching the movie with the family, and Bran and Rickon had been deemed too young to watch a PG-13 movie. Considering the fact that Arya had listened to her father read the books on various family trips as well as read the books herself, and knew the story, her mother had relented to letting Arya watch the movie with Theon, Jon, and Robb. He looked at the name in the chat box.

“Nethwen Jewl?” he asked, a teasing smirk growing on his face, and the girl flushed. “What kind of name is that? Is that your name now?” he asked the girl.

“No!!” she cried indignantly and batted his hand away. He walked away smiling, hunting for Robb and Jon, to tell them of their little sister’s new name.

\--

Once Theon had graduated from high school, he had elected to stay on living with the Starks. Never mind that he technically didn’t have anywhere else to go. After his mother and father had divorced, and his father had gone to jail, his mother committed suicide and his sister still attempted to run a criminal enterprise while their father was in jail. Due to spending half of his life a foster child the most powerful political family in Westeros, he had always been on the fence about staying with them. He liked the kids well enough, and Prime Minister Stark treated him well, and it was better than risking jail working with his sister.

So, as a condition of him staying after legally becoming an adult, Mrs. Stark had him run various errands for her, one of those being chauffer for her children. Robb and Jon had just turned sixteen, and thus had joint ownership of a clunky old jeep that Prime Minister Stark had bought for them. So, once Theon’s classes were done (he was in college, and taking his time, not still not having settled on a major), he went to the high school to pick up Sansa (Robb and Jon both had after school jobs, so Sansa relied on Theon), and then rounded his way to the elementary school and the junior high to pick up Bran and Arya (Rickon was in preschool and was finished by noon, so Mrs. Stark had other arrangements for picking him up).

When he made his way to the elementary school, Bran dutifully went to the SUV the moment he saw it pull into the parking lot.

“Where’s your sister?” Theon asked Bran. Theon glanced around to see Arya over in the upper levels side of the school, grinning and laughing and…smoking? He was a little upset, in his own, adopted brotherly way. He turned to face the younger boy in the back seat. “Wait here. Did you know about that?” he asked Bran. The boy shook his head.

“Nope.” Came the reply. Theon put the car in park, and got out to and walked up to where Arya was smoking with two other boys close to her age. He looked over at Sansa who was in the front passenger seat and she shook her head as well.

“OH NETHWEN JEWL~” Theon sung as he walked towards them. Arya looked up, terrified, and immediately stamped out the cigarette she had just put to her lips. He looked at the two boys with her. “Where did you kids get those?” Theon asked casually. He had no room to talk about under age smoking of course, but those kids didn’t need to know that.

“What’s it to you?” said one, a pudgy faced fat boy. “Arry, who’s this? And why is he callin’ you that?” he asked Arya. Arya grimaced, attempting to find the right words.

“He’s my…brother. And he’s calling me that just to be annoying Hot Pie. Anyway, it’s time for me to go home. See ya tomorrow yeah?” Arya said to the fat one. The skinny one, with a tangle of light blond curls spoke then.

“Whatever you say…Nethwen.” He said, a teasing grin forming on his face. Arya reached out to hit him, only to have Theon take her arm.

“We’re going home.” Theon told her, and once they were further away, he let go of her arm and backed her against the fence. “Smoking?!” he exclaimed. “Jesus, Arya, this is worse than when you and Rickon found my condoms.” He moaned as he shook his head. Arya looked at him, furious.

“Like you have any room to talk. Robb said that Dad caught you smoking when you were my age.” Came her reply. Theon merely rolled his eyes. “You smoke like a million cigarettes a day!” she declared indignantly. Theon glared.

“Just half of a pack, thank you very much. And I can’t even walk very far without coughing at least a little. That’s what happens when you start smoking at eleven.” Theon replied. He pulled her into the car and sat her next to Bran. They drove home in silence.

“Are you going to tell Mum?” Arya asked finally as they turned onto the street where the Starks lived. Theon looked at her in the rearview mirror and smiled mischievously at her.

“No, your new nickname is going to spread like wild fire, and those boys aren’t going to hang out with you again because you’re such a nerd, and younger than they are. They aren’t going to want to be seen with some girl like you now.” Theon said, his smile getting bigger. “I have successfully punished you for your mother.”

Arya only groaned and hit her head on the back of the headrest of the front passenger seat.


	12. Theon and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb summons Theon to come out and have a drink after he and his sister become "Facebook Official" Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to try and avoid going over 1,000 words for each drabble. Since this one was getting to be longer, I decided to turn it into a two-parter. This one ended up being about 1,014. As always, any suggestions please let me know in a comment, my goal is I want to do a canon-verse drabble and then a modern AU drabble for each pair.

The two sat, both fairly ill at ease. Theon had been living with Sansa for a while now, since they had left Ramsey’s estate, and he still remembered the mix of hatred and gratefulness that was on Robb’s face when he eventually found them, about two hours from Winterfell at an urgent care from where Sansa had called him.

 _“Don’t think because you saved my sister means you’re forgiven.”_ Robb had told him as he embraced his crying sister. But here they were, at a bar, Umber’s, where Robb had called him after seeing Facebook. Specifically, texted him. He received a screen shot of a Facebook screen with the phrase.

_Sansa Stark is “in a relationship” with Theon Greyjoy_  
_2 likes – 20 comments_

The comments had been of similar degrees of disbelief, and in some cases rage, but of course Theon and Sansa had been expecting that when they made their relationship officially out in the open. Robb had followed the screen shot with a text.

_Umber’s. Twenty minutes._

Theon had known the other since he was four. He had grown to love Robb as a little brother, and Robb had loved him the same. The times when the two had drank they had a tendency of proclaiming their undying love and affection for each other, but Theon knew tonight wasn’t going to be one of those nights. So there he sat, a bottle of Rolling Rock in front of him, and Robb had his own Guinness. Robb finally spoke.

“Well, I suppose this is better than marrying her right off the bat.” He commented. He looked over at Theon as he took a sip of his beer. “Was this your idea or her’s? Dating I mean…” he asked Theon.

“Mine. I realized marriage was a stupid idea. But dating would give her chance to see if being with me would be a mistake.” Theon explained. Robb nodded and they sat in silence for another moment. The two had never really talked about all he had done. Robb had entrusted Theon with protecting his family, since his father’s assassination had occurred while he had been away at boot camp. But instead, Theon seized the chance to attempt to get into his father’s good graces, pretty much let them into the Northern Province to take control and led to an all-out war. He had kidnapped Bran and Rickon and took them back to Pyke, and all the while afterward, Theon appeared on various talk shows talking about how the Starks had mistreated him, which had been total bull shit.

When the Bolton’s took over in the Northern Province after his father’s death, they had promised to get Rickon and Bran back for them. And they did, while also landing Balon Greyjoy in jail. In return, Catelyn Stark had agreed to let Roose Bolton’s son court Sansa. He had been a good enough gentleman, and his mother had even said that she liked him, and even despite the fact that she had gone out with him at her mother’s insistence, even Sansa liked him well enough. Until they got a call about six months into the marriage from Sansa, from an urgent care two hours away from Winterfell, and the Starks learned of Ramsey’s evil. It was even more surprising to hear that Theon had been with her.  
Robb had ended up with his first military assignment being at the border, where he had also, surprisingly enough, ended up near Jon again, so Catelyn had begged him to go pick up Sansa. When he had gotten there, he had glared daggers at Theon only to have his little sister stick up for him.

_‘Theon saved me. I wanted to run away and was almost caught. But Theon saved me. Robb, they would have killed me!’_

Sansa then proceeded to explain to Robb about all that had happened to her while she was married. By the end of the conversation, Robb was more upset about Ramsey then he was about Theon. But Theon knew he was still angry.

“I made a mistake, I know. But you know I love her.” Theon pressed and Robb considered this. That had been two years ago, and since Sansa and Theon had been living together. He had been to their apartment, half of a small duplex, with two bedrooms. He guessed that Theon had only recently come to realize what kind of love he had for Sansa. He had even been in the papers one time for beating up a reporter during Ramsey’s trial for upsetting Sansa. That was also the only time he had heard from Yara, Robb knew, the older woman had paid Theon’s bail and bribed all the right people to make sure that Theon didn’t go to jail. He knew Theon loved her, yes, but the blow of all that had happened was enough to take the wind out of him.

“You might have apologized to her, but did you ever apologize to me?” Robb asked Theon. Theon blinked, and was silent for a moment. Robb continued. “It wasn’t just her brothers you kidnapped. It wasn’t just her family who’s name you dragged through the dirt. It was mine too. That’s what upset me the most Theon, we were brothers. Why wasn’t I worth an apology?” Robb explained as he finished off his Guinness. He took out his wallet and put some money on the table.

“I gotta go.” Robb mumbled as he got up. “I guess I couldn’t handle seeing you.” Theon grabbed his arm and Robb shrugged it off.

“I’m sorry.” Theon told him, clearly dejected as Robb turned and walked away. Robb sighed, and turned around and looked at Theon.

“Maybe we can be friends again, but at this point…I don’t know.” Robb told Theon with a sigh. “It’s going to take me awhile. But I do want to try to fix things between us, especially if you’re dating my sister and plan on marrying her like you say. Anyway. I gotta go, bye…” Robb mumbled as he left the bar.

“Bye.” Theon mumbled as he watched Robb’s retreating back.


	13. Rickon and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb simplifies the situation for Rickon. Season 1/First Book canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me awhile I know, but I just moved back home from working in the Grand Canyon National Park as well as a three day vacation. As school starts, my goal is to write at least 100 words a day for each of my stories. It'll be slow going, but please bear with me!!

“Where’s mother?” Rickon asked Robb after Bran’s fall and after Sansa, Arya, and Ned had left for King’s Landing and Jon for the wall. They were breaking their fast in a smaller dining hall, meant for the family to eat privately when there were no guests at Winterfell. Robb bit the inside of his lip. Catelyn hadn’t been around much since Bran had fallen, and hadn’t even gone out to the yard to see the party to King’s Landing off, so it had been just him and Rickon eating together for the past few weeks. Robb summoned the best response he could muster.

“Taking care of Bran.” Robb told him. Rickon picked at his food, and he could tell that his youngest brother was sulking. “You understand what happened to Bran right Rickon?” Robb asked him. Rickon nodded.

“Yes. Bran fell from one of the towers while he was climbing and he hurt himself. But isn’t Maester Luwin taking care of him? Why does Mum have to be with him all the time?” Rickon asked Robb. Robb sighed.

“Because she’s worried about him.” Robb replied. “She would do the same for you if you were hurt.” Robb told him.

“Why did Sansa and Arya have to leave too? And Father?” Rickon asked Robb.

“I’ve already talked to you about this you know, but you remember the fat man that came to see us a month ago?” Robb asked him. Rickon smiled and giggled. “The fat man wants Father’s help running the kingdom. Father is a very important man now.”

“But what about Sansa and Arya?” Rickon asked Robb. Robb nodded before continuing on with his explanation.

“You know how Sansa is always so polite?” Rickon nodded, and with the confirmation, Robb continued. “Sansa went with Father so that she can teach those southern girls who to behave. Arya went along to show them how to not behave.” Robb told him, and Rickon giggled. Despite his age, he understood the difference between his two older sisters. “So be a good boy and I’ll send father a raven to Kings’ Landing, and he’ll send you something, maybe even a wooden sword if you’re especially good.” Rickon grinned. Robb grinned back. When he simplified the situations like this for Rickon, no matter how many times he had to repeat it for him, it was a bitter sweet pill.

If only it was all that simple.


	14. Theon, Bran, and Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post from imaginetheongreyjoy.tumblr.com:
> 
> "imagine theon greyjoy babysitting bran and rickon but he’s irresponsible and takes them to the mall and loses them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Still been settling into a routine with school as well as I had a familial emergency come up right after I moved back in state.

“Can we go to the mall?” Bran asked Theon. Theon glanced up from his phone. He had drawn the short straw this fine Saturday afternoon. Sansa had a date with that Joffrey kid. Arya had soccer practice. Jon was over at Tarly’s house playing video games. Robb had an honest-to-gods marriage meeting with a Frey girl, so he and his mother were at some fancy restaurant. Ned Stark was working at the precinct. Catelyn Stark had made him watch Bran and Rickon, and he had been given orders to pick up Arya from soccer in about three hours. It wasn’t like there was much to do. He had been texting this girl, Ros, who was in his (much to his sister’s annoyance) Intermediate Algebra class in college. He had homework but Ros was pestering him to meet up with her.

“Meet you at the mall?” Theon texted her. He looked up into the eager faces of his young charges. “What do you need there?” Theon asked them.

“There’s a new Lego super hero game.” Bran told him. “I can’t buy it, but I just want to play.”

“Toy store!!” Rickon declared in a way that only a little boy who hadn’t quite learned the joys of video games could say. Seconds after that, Theon got a text back from Ros.

“Sure.” Came her reply, and Theon smiled, pocketing his phone.

“Alright midgets. Let’s roll.”

\--

They got to the Winterfell Mall about fifteen minutes later. Theon was disappointed that he was stuck with Catelyn Stark’s mom car, because Robb had asked to borrow his car because Jon had the jeep and besides, the jeep left a bad impression anyway and this was a marriage meeting. So instead of his extended-cab Toyota Tundra, black, with yellow-gold trim, he was stuck with Catelyn Stark’s olive green Kia Sedona. He made it a point to park far from the entrance, much to the annoyance of his charges, but he couldn’t let Ros see him drive a mini-van. Theon did his best to be the good baby-sitter as he walked across the parking lot with the boys, but once at the entrance, he let them go their own way (they were just going to Game Stop and the toy store after all, and besides, Bran was especially good about staying out of trouble) and he met up with Ros at a coffee shop in the food court.

\--

After a coffee, and a few rounds of fucking in the back seat of Ros’ car (praise the gods for well-tinted windows). Theon heard his phone buzz in the pocket of his jeans in the front passenger seat of the car. He moved, with Ros draped over him, planting kisses all over his neck.

“Hello?” he said, his voice coming thickly from not being used for talking the past hour or so.

“Theon its Arya. Where are you?” Arya asked him on the other end of the line.

“At home. Why? I’m not supposed to pick you up yet.” Theon replied as Ros attempted to suck on his neck. He swatted her away, much to her amusement.

“It was a game today. It’s been over for a while. I don’t have practice today.” Arya said to him. Theon sighed heavily.

“Alright, I’m on the way.” Theon replied and hung up. Theon kissed Ros lazily and grabbed for his shirt. “I have to go. ‘s been fun though.” Theon told her as he got dressed. Without another word, he got out of the car and headed for the van.

\--

Once Theon pulled up the soccer field, Arya was the last kid left on the field.

“Sorry. Your mom told me you still had practice.” Theon told Arya. Arya groaned and moved into the front seat. She paused when she realized something was missing.

“Where’s Bran and Rickon? I thought you were babysitting them…” Arya asked Theon. Theon looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes wide. How the fuck did he forget that he didn’t have to spend twenty minutes fighting with Rickon’s car seat.

“Fuck.” Theon said with a groan. Arya grinned.

\--

Five minutes and eighty miles an hour later, Theon and Arya were back at Winterfell Mall. Forgetting his pride as a man, Theon parked as close to the door as he could and sprinted into the mall, with Arya following behind in a slow walk, laughing all the way. Theon ran to Game Stop, cursing at anyone who got in his way. Once he got there, he found Bran playing some superhero game, while Rickon played a kiddy game on one of the hand-held devices nearby. Arya followed him shortly after and tapped Bran on the shoulder.

“Hey Arya.” Bran said to her. “I thought you still had practice.”

“Nah. Theon came and got me at the soccer field.” Arya told him. Bran paused his game and looked at Theon, he bit back his own laughter.

“You would.” He said to Theon. He turned to Rickon, who hadn’t even noticed the entrance of his babysitter and older sister. “Rickon. It’s time to go home.” Bran told him. Rickon looked up from his game and pouted.

“Okay.” Rickon replied.

On the way home, Theon bought the kids ice cream to ensure their silence. However, Catelyn was suspicious when Rickon asked her to have Theon babysit them again.

“I bought them ice cream.” Theon replied. Catelyn was wary, but her children were in one piece, so she left it at that.


	15. Rickon and Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to accompany my Theon and Rickon chapter. I changed the names around and turned both of them in for a creative writing assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so horrible on updates! I've hit a roadblock with Exulansis and haven't touched Separation Anxiety at all. I'm hoping maybe I can use creative writing to cheat and write more fic. For this, I changed the ages around a little when I turned it in, but I'm too lazy to edit the other chapter.

“HE’S GONNA BE MAD!!” Rickon yelled at his older sister. It was Saturday morning, and Arya and Rickon were on their own for the morning. Robb and Theon had taken their brother Bran to go play Pokémon cards at the Pokémon league. Their other sister Sansa was over at a friend’s house. Their mother Catlyn was currently in another part of the house, cleaning. Their father, Ned, was currently at work at the police station. Arya glared at her little brother.

“Do you want Mom hearing you?!” Arya asked him. “Now shhh!! You said you wanted to see where the monsters were right?” Rickon nodded. “This is where they hide. Theon’s room! Now c’mon!” she told him as they opened the door to their adopted brother’s bedroom. Even though he was nineteen, Theon still lived with the family as he went to college. He paid rent, and heeded to all their mother’s rules except for one, having girls in his bedroom. Theon was, by all appearances, happy to oblige, but Arya had found out the truth. About a week ago, she had heard him with a girl in his room courtesy of the thin wall that their rooms shared. Confused, she had gone and asked her neighborhood best friend, Gendry about it. Gendry was thirteen, and he knew about everything, so he told her about it. Now knowing this information, Arya wanted to get some evidence of it to show their mother. She knew it wasn’t going to make her parents kick him out, but either way, it was bound to have a hilarious reaction.

The two inched into his room. For all appearances, it looked like it usually did whenever Arya had come into his room. His bed was unmade, his backpack sat on the floor next to his door, and his laptop sat closed on his desk. A few school papers scattered about his desk, and a copy of the Naruto manga sat overturned next to his laptop. Arya picked up the copy and skimmed it. When she put the comic book back down, she saw the condoms and grinned. Perfect. She smiled evilly as she turned around to face her little brother.

“Arya, let’s go.” He whined. “I don’t want the monsters to come out.” His looked at the condoms and his expression changed from nervous, to curious. “What are those?” he asked her. Arya thought quickly, knowing that her parents would be mad if Rickon heard about sex now of all times.

“They’re…they’re…bad balloons!” Arya declared finally. “Theon uses them to do bad things. You know how he came to live with us right?” Arya asked her little brother, even though he hadn’t been born yet when Theon had first moved in. “Dad got him from the police station, and he’s here because Dad’s worried he’ll do more bad things. He’s here because Dad liked him and didn’t want him to go to prison, but this is kinda prison for him. That’s why he hasn’t left yet.” Arya explained to her little brother. Rickon nodded, accepting every word in a way that only a six-year-old could. Arya gave one of the condoms to her little brother. “Here, show this to Mom or Dad next time you see them. But wait until after I’m at soccer practice, and after Theon and Robb have gone to pick me up.” Arya said to him, and that way she could watch, amused, as her parents berated their adopted son. Rickon nodded and put the condom in his pocket.

“But what about the monsters?” he asked his older sister. Arya paused as she reached for the door knob.

“They’re asleep.” Arya said, and pointed to where Theon’s closet doors were closed. “See right there? That’s where they are now. They’ll stay there for now, but you have to be good and do what I told you okay.” Arya said to him. Rickon nodded and they left the room.


	16. Call for prompts!

I am in desperate need of some prompts and am too lazy to go back through the comments. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. (I feel bad, since this is my most popular fic on here). Starting shortly before my last update, my brother was diagnosed with cancer, and he spent most of (shit) last fall in treatments, and got surgery in December. And then, right after that, one of my grandparents passed away. So long story short, I got roped into working pretty much 7 days a week on top of school (I had signed up to work days at my other job, thinking I wouldn't be able to go back to school, then I ended up being able to). However, since I am also writing a novel (I saw an original fiction section on here, I might post some), I've decided to dedicate Fridays as my writing day for fic as well as my novel.

So hit me up with some prompts (only rule: must focus on one of the Stark kids/Theon).

CURRENT PROMPTS:

  * Sansa/Theon bonding after their escape from Ramsey




	17. Theon and Sansa again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets a haircut.

The first thing Sansa makes Theon do is get a haircut. Once they are safely out of harm’s way and back at her family’s new home in Kings Landing, she drags Theon to a haircut place. Of course, since he’s a guy, salon isn’t really the right term for it, so she sticks with using haircut place.

During his time with Ramsey, Theon’s hair got longer and longer, and dirtier and dirtier. Of course, they got baths out of the way the very first thing on their first night away, and try to take them regularly, despite moving from one sleezy hotel to the other, but haircuts were not the first priority.

Theon was excited. On his best days, before he became Reek, he was a very vain, and self-absorbed person, but Sansa can’t help but smile when she sees how excited Theon gets at the prospect of turning “normal.”

She’s glad for this chance, and will take whatever she can get. They had both been hurt over the course of their time with Ramsey, and of course Theon had done plenty to cheer her up (he had helped to save her didn’t he?) So she was naturally excited to see him smile too.

She looks up from her magazine the moment she hears a set of footsteps stop in front of her. Theon is finished. She looks up to see the older man, looking at least a little bit like his old self, and she grins. They were mending. One haircut at a time.


	18. Theon and Robb: Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a teaser. I haven't forgotten about you guys! I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

_Robb: Come over soon?_

_Theon: K...?_

_Robb: Grey Wind misses you._

_Theon: K._


	19. THE END... for now anyway

I've chosen to discontinue this for now. I just haven't had a lot of ideas for it. Plus, I really am trying to focus more on Exulansis and am moving on to another series to write one shots for.


End file.
